Faberry Week 2014
by berrytutorgirl
Summary: 15th - Scars 16th- Meeting Frannie 17th - Hickeys 18th - Age Difference 19th - Accidental Stimulation 20th - Dopplegangers 21st - Nightmares
1. Scars

AN- My one shots Faberry Week, none of the stories are linked, and none of the characters are mine.

Day 1 – Scars. **TRIGGER WARNING**. This is a very **heavy** prompt,with inspiration taken from a storyline from OTH.

* * *

"Today was hard..." She trailed off playing with her long sleeves, the cream jumper swamping her figure, it was clear that she was petite in stature, but also very obviously that she was currently worse for wear. Dark hair framing her slim face, and her eyes full of pain and darkness.  
"It was quiet." She whispered "And I hate myself when it's quiet"  
The red head nodded as she jotted down a few notes, doe eyes observing her client. "And, can you tell me what happened? The other night?" She asked the same question she'd been asking the past few sessions, usually the girl would shake her head, and look down, remaining silent for the rest of the session, but she continued to ask, in hope that one day she would finally talk about it. The brunette looked up at her psychiatrist, biting her lip, she'd been experiencing major downs, and depressing thoughts, so she began sessions with Emma, hoping to feel better, but it wasn't working; and then a few nights before her previous session, she found out that the love of her life, was engaged to someone else.  
"I…" She croaked before her eyes glazed over and a long paused, finally recounting the story.

* * *

_"What the hell was that?! I asked you not to say anything, and you go and tell the one person who would tell the whole world?" The blonde burst through the girls' bedroom door.  
"I…" Was the only thing the smaller girl could manage before she was interrupted again  
"I never should have trusted you."  
"I was just trying to help!" The brunette clearly in shock tried to argue back feebly.  
"What? You call __**that **__help?"  
The brunettes' mouth bobbed open and close in an attempt to reply but she knew that she was wrong.  
"Because of you Puck isn't even talking to me now!"  
"Maybe that's not such a bad thing!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I mean that I can give you everything you want and he can't!" Rachel stood up finally vocalizing her thoughts.  
"Oh" Quinn mumbled before she massaged her temple "I thought I covered this after your last text message Rachel; which by the way, you said was a mistake…" She shook her head "We... us… I was confused, but I'm not anymore. I'm straight. And I love Puck." She didn't know who she was lying to at this point, but she just couldn't be gay. She didn't want to be gay.  
"Maybe I lied..." Rachel replied, trailing off in silence before finally breaking it again "Because I love you… and deep down inside I know you love me too" She stressed, clutching her heart._

The blonde looked down at the smaller girl, the eyes that usually sparkled for her full of uncried tears.  
"Rachel" She sighed "Let me be perfectly clear. I. Do. Not. Love. You" The confession, or the lie, breaking both of their hearts and finally the tears began spilling freely from the chocolate orbs as Quinn continued  
_  
_"I don't even **like** you".  
Turning to leave Rachel reached out to grab Quinn's hand but it was pulled away just in time  
"Quinn. No!"  
"This is goodbye"  
"But you liked me! You said I was talented!"  
"Well maybe I lied"  
"Puck… He told me about the proposal… and he said he didn't know… why you said no at first, but… I know the real reason you said no, the real reason why you're so angry. You're angry because you're repressed, because of me. Right? And then. He told me that you said yes… You said yes. Didn't you?" She waited for a response. "So it's true then? It's true that you said yes. And it's true that nobody wants me."  
"Yes." Echoed in the empty room, as the door slammed, causing Rachel to break down again._  
_

* * *

"That's all we have time for today Rachel; but I really feel like we're making progress" Emma smiled handing the teary eyed girl a tissue, but she declined politely, getting up and leaving the office.

When she got home, Rachel instantly went to the bathroom, she liked the bathroom, and she loved the water. Baths, showers, being clean, it was her safe haven, and right now she just wanted to feel safe.  
Picking up her phone she dialled Quinn's number, the phone ringing twice before going to voicemail, so she hung up.  
_"Rachel" She sighed "Let me be perfectly clear. I. Do. Not. Love. You" The confession, or the lie, breaking both of their hearts and finally the tears began spilling freely from the chocolate orbs as Quinn continued  
_The words rung out through her head as she looked at the phone, then back at the water, she wanted to feel safe.  
_"I don't even __**like**__ you".  
_She just wanted Quinn to love her; she just wanted to be with Quinn again, because she was happy when she was with Quinn.  
_"I don't even __**like**__ you".  
_The words swarmed through her brain, continuously, getting louder, the voice she once loved to hear, venomous. _  
"I don't even __**like**__ you".  
_Turning the tap, Rachel stripped climbing into the warm water and sinking reaching for her phone again, before looking across the tub, her razor sitting there, shining in the light.  
_"I don't even __**like**__ you"._  
It was simple. Nobody wanted her. Quinn had told her. Nobody wanted her.  
Picking up her phone again she dialed Quinn's number once more, another two rings, before voicemail.

"I'm just calling to tell you how sorry I am. For everything. For all the trouble that I caused you, but you don't have to worry; 'cause from now on I won't be around to cause you anymore pain." Tears spilled down her years as she spoke "And in spite of everything that you said to me, I will always love you. Goodbye Quinn." The phone slipped from her fingers, hitting the water with a splash as Rachel sat back, blood pouring from her forearm, painting the water crimson as she let the pain bleed away.

* * *

She stirred, her chest feeling tight, and she could hear beeping, opening her eyes softly, she caught a flash of blonde.  
"Hi" she croaked  
Quinn looked up from her hands, in shock "Hey…" She trailed off and stood up to get some water, but the sound of Rachel's voice causing her to sit back down almost instantly.  
"I can't believe… I made it to heaven."  
Quinn scoffed "I can't believe you put me through hell."  
"You came"  
"Of course I came… You called me, and I found you…" Quinn she breathed, pausing "You're lucky you know that, you could have died, and there's nothing special or romantic about that. You would have just been gone." She tried to sound angry, but her voice cracked as she tried to hide tears, at the thought of Rachel being gone.  
"You said… that nobody wanted me…"  
"Well… I was wrong, that's what I was going to tell you… Because… I broke up with Puck and you need to get better, cause I don't want to be with anyone else…" She took the girls hand, playing with her fingers delicately, Rachel's eyes were closed but a soft smile plastered across her face as Quinn spoke, her lips parted to speak but Quinn interrupted her. "It's okay Rae, rest; I'll be here when you wake up…"  
Fingers trailed up the brunette's arm, over one of the scars imbedded on her tanned skin.  
"I'm sorry Rae…"


	2. Meeting Frannie

**AN - the first time Rachel meet's Frannie, who isn't accepting of the girls relationship.**

* * *

"Just… Don't take anything she says to seriously?" Quinn asked the brunette who was admiring her reflection in the hallway mirror, as she was ignored the blonde sighed, continuing to toss the salad.  
"Quinn, there won't be a problem baby, everybody loves me" Rachel smiled confidently, the brunette had changed a lot since high school, whilst still being pretty high maintenance and self-confident, she wasn't as obnoxious and self-obsessed a high school Rachel; and Quinn prided herself on calming the brunette diva down.  
Finally turning to face the girl, taking in her appearance, she was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress and her hair was straight down her back. "You look beautiful" She whispered before kissing the petite girl, pulling away and straightening out her blouse. "Rachel, this isn't about her not liking you, okay, this is about her having a problem with gay people. I know my mom accepts us now, but Frannie has always been more of Russell's daughter, and I'm surprised she even accepted our invitation, so please, don't be offended, and please don't do that wounded puppy look… Okay?"  
Rachel pouted, her eyes widening in sadness "I don't do a wounded puppy look."  
"You're doing it right now." Quinn raised a brow shaking her head as the door went off, "I'll get that, get some wine glasses ready okay?"  
Rachel nodded admiring her girlfriends' ass one last time in her tight jeans and smirked, before grabbing the wine glasses with a struggle.

* * *

Pulling the door open Quinn observed the older version of herself. Identical hazel bore into her and the woman smiled tightly. "Lucy" Frannie stated her whole body language cold toward her younger sister, one arm clinging to her bag and the other wrapped tightly around a bottle of wine, probably a very expensive bottle of wine.  
"Frannie, it's lovely to see you" Quinn smiled back, albeit slightly false it was still warm, and kind, excited to see her older sister.  
Rachel waited in the kitchen, nervously.  
"It's lovely to see you too, thank you for calling me" The ice was broken between the blonde sister, Frannie's smile now warm as she reached out and hugged her sister. Quinn smiled into the girls shoulder, they were both similar in stature, not just their appearance, and they stayed like that for a moment.  
"I'm really happy you came" Quinn pulled away and took the bottle Frannie offered "Oh wow, it looks really nice. Come in"  
As the two blondes walked in and Rachel entered the living room with a tray of empty wine glasses.  
"Hi! I'm Rachel! Welcome to our apartment, it's lovely to meet you" she babbled nervously, Quinn raising a brow at the confident girls' sudden change in demeanour. Frannie raised the trademark Fabray brow before smirking.  
"You can call me Frannie, Rachel. It's nice to meet you too." She was clearly trying, for Quinn, but she kept her distance, holding her hand out for the brunette to shake, curtly; unable to stop that knotting feeling starting in her stomach and Russell's nagging voice telling her this was wrong in her head.

As the three sat around the table for lunch, Quinn leaned over linking hers and Rachel's free hands, stroking it softly with her thumb. Frannie's eyes darted down and darkened, coughing slightly as the knot in her stomach tightened feeling sick. Ignoring it she continued to stab at her salad, watching as Rachel turned to wink at her sister, and that was the last straw she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"You know this is wrong Lucy!" She voiced "This is a sin, and god didn't intend for it to be this way!"  
"Pardon me?" Rachel interrupted, as hurt flashed, quickly through Quinn's eyes.  
"I said, that this is a sin, and it's wrong" Frannie seethed looking at Rachel "And I didn't ask for you to get involved, midget, this is all your fault."  
"Leave." Rachel stated standing up and pointing toward the door "I will not have you saying that in my apartment about me and my girlfriend. Do you understand?" Frannie went to argue but Rachel continued to speak "I am in love with your sister, and whether you accept that or not, it is plain a simple, and I will not have you speak of our love in that way, so either shut up and sit down, or leave."  
Both blonde's turned looked at the small diva, slightly shocked at the words coming from her mouth. Frannie nodded before excusing herself from the table and grabbing her bag before making her way to the door.  
"Thank you." Quinn whispered softly, her voice breaking as she was clearly upset, before getting up and walking to her office, shutting the door, wanting to be alone.

* * *

After washing up, and drying all of the items used in their failed attempt, Rachel sat back on the couch with a glass of wine, sipping from it, Quinn was yet to come out of her office, but the brunette didn't want to pester her. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts, and she answered it, coming face to face, well face to chest, with the blonde from earlier.  
"What do you want?"  
"I came here, to speak, with both yourself and Quinn."  
"Quinn doesn't want to speak to anyone right now, least of all you"  
Frannie nodded accepting the fact that she upset her younger sister, and frowned, worry lines sinking into her skin "I would just like to apologize for my behaviour, I can see that you love my sister very much, and I am very thankful for that, and whilst I do not completely understand that, I hope that maybe one day I will, if you both let me come to terms with it, and continue to want me in your lives."  
Rachel listened to the girl, nodding along as she spoke, half way through the older woman's speech; Quinn exited her office, listening to her sisters, words. Walking over to them as Frannie finished she wrapped her arms around her sisters' shoulders hugging her.  
"Thank you" she mumbled into the older blonde's shoulders before pulling away and wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist.  
"Thank you, both, for listening to me" Frannie smiled "Have a nice night" She began making her way down the hall way.  
"Frannie?" Quinn called out after her "Would you like to come in for a glass of wine?"  
Turning around Frannie nodded "I'd love that."


End file.
